Heart of the Beast King
by Charra Loon
Summary: A Leomi LeomonMimi fic collaboration wCyberblade and her cousin Saurianmon. Mimi and Leomon like each other, but a jealous Ogremon want her for himself how far will he go to get what he wants?
1. Part 1

Heart of the Beast King  
  
by Cyberblade and Saurianmon  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Authors' Notes: Digimon: Digital Monsters isn't ours; all we own is the plot of this fic! Oh, and this is our first collaboration in a Digimon fic, so please have your criticism be nice, but honest. Praise, we shall bathe in; flames, we shall use to hold a BBQ. (pauses) Better stock up on charcoal and bath oils! Enjoy!  
  
" " spoken words  
  
~ ~ personal thoughts  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Music was blaring in all directions. A large party was held in the Digital World to celebrate the coming of spring. All the Digidestined from around the world and all of the Digimon they knew so well had gathered from far and wide to do nothing but par-tay all night long. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Data, Vaccine and Viral Digimon were all together, too. It seemed the whole universe would be at peace.  
  
"Isn't this great?!" Yolei shouted. "This party was such a good idea!"  
  
"Yolei, please not so loud." Hawkmon commented. "We are trying to enjoy ourselves, are we not?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"Hold on." Yolei got her D3 out. "Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
A light surrounded Hawkmon as the Digimental of Purity was activated. "Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity." Standing where Hawkmon was, Shurimon looked at his partner.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Shurimon asked. Yolei nodded and the next thing they knew, they were on the dance floor.  
  
"I was wondering when those two would get together." Wormon joked as the music went on. He, Cody and Ken were on the sidelines watching all the dancing. Armadillomon was at the buffet table with Davis and Veemon, the three of them stuffing their faces with free food. That left TK and Kari to have a dance for themselves, which was rare considering how Davis was obsessed with Kari. As for the other Digidestined, well, they were all indulging themselves; Tai was having a nice chat with the French Digidestined Catherine, Matt was trying to hide from insane female Digimon who had heard of his musical talent, Joe was stuck in a tango with Byiomon, who wanted to make Agumon jealous when he began a mambo with Catherine's Floramon. Sora had a slow dance with WereGarurumon who was temporarily filling in for Matt as her date, Izzy was being dragged to the floor by Palmon and Mimi was surrounded by her usual admirers, human and Digimon alike. But one admirer was watching her from a distance, too shy to even think of apporaching her.  
  
"Thinking of someone?" a voice asked. The admirer turned to see Gatomon standing before him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"What, can't I have a chat with a fellow cat Champion Data Digimon?" the smaller feline asked innocently. "Besides, I think you might need a womon's opinion on matters like this, Leomon."  
  
The lion Digimon just stared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." he protested, blushing.  
  
"It's pretty obvious what you're feeling there," Gatomon responded. "Now, who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"All right, all right!" he shouted. "There is... someone I'm... attracted to..."  
  
"Would that someone by chance be... Mimi?"  
  
"It's that obvious?"  
  
"Well, I did overhear Centarumon, Frigimon and Elecmon take a pool on when you'd ask her out."  
  
"Great..."  
  
"So? What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"If you don't try to get her, someone else will."  
  
"Gatomon, I've been infactuated with her since I met her. I don't even know if she likes me."  
  
"Only one way to find out." Gatomon started dragging Leomon towards Mimi. Luckily, Mimi was trying to dodge her other admirers and happened to bump into them.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Mimi said to them.  
  
"Hi, Mimi." Gatomon greeted.  
  
"Uh..." Leomon was literally speechless. Mimi had developed better than he had thought. A lot better. "Mimi, hi... you've... grown."  
  
"Leomon, I'm so glad you could make it." Mimi said.  
  
"So am I." he replied. "Um, listen... you wouldn't by chance..." ~Come on, Leomon, you can do this!~ "Would you... like to--" He was interrupted by a sudden shove to the side. Gatomon rushed to him as he crashed into a nearby table.  
  
"Ogremon, that was rude!" Mimi snapped as the large green Digimon stood before her, a cup in his huge hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ogremon replied, extending a hand to his old rival. "I didn't see you. Have you lost weight?"  
  
"Stuff the flattery, Ogremon." Leomon said.  
  
"Mimi, since I was so rude," Ogremon said, completely ignoring the enraged look Leomon was giving him. "How about a drink? It's good punch." Ogremon handed Mimi a small cup of punch.  
  
~I'd like to give Ogremon some punch myself.~ Leomon thought, his body surging with jealousy.  
  
"So, how are things?" Ogremon asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh, just fine, thanks." Mimi replied, putting the cup of punch down. However, seconds later, Veemon came by the table and gulped down the punch, putting down the cup.  
  
"Veemon!" Mimi cried. "That was my punch!"  
  
"Sorry." Veemon said. "I was thirsty."  
  
"Great job, you little blue shrimp." Ogremon snapped. "You have any idea how hard it was to get that punch with your friends hogging the food?!"  
  
"He said he was sorry." Mimi reminded.  
  
"Oh!" Veemon groaned, clutching his stomach. "I don't feel so good."  
  
"That's what you get for eating all that food." Gatomon scolded.  
  
"No... I feel, sleepy." Moments later, Veemon collapsed. Intuition told Gatomon to investigate the cup where Mimi's punch was. She smelled the remaining contents.  
  
"Ogremon," Gatomon said. "What was in that punch?"  
  
"Uhh... you know." Ogremon replied. "Juice, fruit, some ice cream..."  
  
"And this strange substance I smell?" Gatomon questioned. That got Ogremon nervous. "The punch smells funny, like someone spiked it."  
  
"No!" Ogremon shouted in disbelief. "Who would possibly spike the punch with a strong sleeping potion?"  
  
"Sleeping potion?" Gatomon repeated. "How would you know about a sleeping potion in the punch bowl, Ogremon?"  
  
"Uh, well... you see..." Ogremon realized his mistake too late.  
  
"You tried to drug me?!" Mimi screamed. "Ogremon, how could you think of such a thing?!"  
  
"With a body like yours, who needs to think?" Ogremon sneered. "Do you have any idea how many male Digimon would kill to have one touch of you?"  
  
"You pig!"  
  
"You won't think like that when I'm through!" Orgemon went to reach for Mimi when he felt something grab his wrist. He turned to see Leomon, very, very angry.  
  
"You won't touch her." Leomon growled.  
  
"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" Ogremon challenged. "You, pussy cat?"  
  
"Don't tempt me." Ogremon noticed Leomon had a look, a look he rarely saw in the Data in times of severe anger. That called for a strategic retreat.  
  
"Ah, this party was getting boring anyway!" Ogremon shouted as he released himself from Leomon's grip, whispering, "This isn't over." before walking out. The tension seemed to relax itself as everyone resumed what they were doing, except for Davis who took the sleeping Veemon to the side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leomon asked a shocked Mimi. She still couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"Huh?" she finally said after a few seconds. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She took a few deep breaths. "Thanks, Leomon."  
  
"Uh, this may sound awkward after what Ogremon tried to do, but... would you grace me with a dance?" Leomon asked, extending his hand.  
  
"I'd be happy to." Mimi replied smiling as Leomon escorted her to the dance floor. The two of them engaged in a simple waltz, ignoring any onlookers.  
  
"Oh man!" Elecmon said watching the couple. "Did he ask her yet?"  
  
"I don't think a dance counts." Fridgimon replied.  
  
"Drat." Centarumon said. He had the whole night on the pool. He watched as Leomon and Mimi continued their waltz.  
  
"Thanks again for defending me from Ogremon." Mimi said.  
  
"No need. He's pulled this stunt before." Leomon replied.  
  
"You must really hate seeing people take advantage of someone. You were so angry."  
  
"I do, especially if it's someone I really, really care about."  
  
"Are you saying that you really, really care about me?"  
  
"Well... I meant--" Leomon sighed in frustration. "Mimi, I can't take this anymore! I like you, a lot. Ever since that time we fought the Dark Masters. Heck, since I first saw you after being freed from Devimon's Black Gears."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I wanted to, but a part of me didn't want to take advantage of you because of your age. I had hoped to tell you when you were a little older, but then my rejuvination was delayed, the Digimon Emperor and MaloMyostismon came along and it took me almost forever and a day to finally digivolve to my current form. Maybe we can talk more about this... over dinner?"  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Better late than never. This Friday in the Digiworld? I know this restaurant."  
  
"Sure!" Mimi smiled at him, much to Leomon's relief. The two moved closer to each other as the song progressed.  
  
"What time is it?!" Gommamon asked.  
  
"It is 12:03." Andromon replied.  
  
"Is that considered a new day?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I had the whole night!" Centarumon shouted.  
  
"Last night, you had." Meramon explained. "The new day starts at midnight."  
  
"Who had 12:03, Sunday morning, March 8?" Frigimon asked.  
  
"But--" Centarumon began.  
  
"I had all 24 hours of Sunday, March 8." Tentomon said. All the Digimon groaned and complained as they took the pot with their bets and gave it to Tentomon. "Their developing romance has made me quite a profit." Tentomon bragged.  
  
"Oh, shove it!" Digitomomon snapped.  
  
"You know what this means." Unimon remarked. "The rivalry between Ogremon and Leomon has just digivolved to another level."  
  
"You really think he'll be back?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I know Ogremon; he'll do anything to get what he wants, and I mean anything."  
  
The other Digimon showed signs of worry, but dismissed it after a moment. Those two would make a good couple, they thought, not noticing the dark shadow watching nearby.  
  
"This isn't over, Leomon." it said, gripping his bone club tightly. "That girl will be mine, one way or another." With that, he left the area, a plan forming in his twisted mind.  
  
  
A few days past since the party. Mimi was in yet another of her fashion crisises. Her date with Leomon was tonight and she was having trouble finding a suitable outfit. "Will you stop worrying?" Palmon asked her partner. "You'll look great no matter what."  
  
"I know," Mimi replied. "I know. It's just that..."  
  
"It's your first date with the one Digimon you actually liked since you first came to the Digital World, is that it?" Palmon questioned, smirking.  
  
Mimi shot her old friend a mock glare. "Okay, so sue me. I don't know anymore! I've had this crush on him for a long time, and now..."  
  
"I'm sure things will turn out for the best, Mimi."  
  
"Yeah, I sure hope so." Mimi sighed, still a little worried.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Leomon was undergoing his own crisis. "All right," he said to himself. "Calm down, there's no need to panic."  
  
"What's up with you?" a voice asked. On instinct, Leomon turned around in preparation of an attack. Turns out the only one there was Elecmon.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." Leomon sighed.  
  
"Sorry to have startled you, Leomon." Elecmon apologized. "But I couldn't help but noticed you were... distressed. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Does anything look wrong?"  
  
"You're worried about your date with a certain Digidestined, aren't you?"  
  
"Was it posted in the Digital Gazette along with your pool with Frigimon and Centarumon?"  
  
"You... know about that?"  
  
"Oh, Gatomon mentioned it."  
  
"The whole DigiWorld was involved, if it makes you feel any better."  
  
"Not really. Who won, anyway?"  
  
"Tentomon." Elecmon grumbled a bit about how he should've won, which made Leomon chuckle.  
  
"Sorry to hear of your loss." Leomon said. "Have...you seen Ogremon around by any chance?"  
  
"Not since the party." Elecmon replied. "Why? Feeling a little jealous?"  
  
"Of course not! Just curious."  
  
"Sure you are." Elecmon gave a small smirk.  
  
"You're lucky I have better things to do than to wipe that smile off your face." Leomon said, giving a mock glare at Elecmon, then rushing off to the nearest Digital gate to meet his date.  
  
~I sure hope things go well for those two.~ Elecmon thought as he hurried back to Primary Village.  
  
  
Somewhere in the Digital World, Mimi waited paticently for her date to arrive. She began twirling a strand of her strawberry blonde hair and looked over her outfit. It was a grown-up version of the cowgirl dress she wore during her adventures in the Digital World, when she met him. Mimi couldn't help but remember all the times Leomon had helped her and the other Digidestined; she also couldn't help but remember the time he had sacrificed his life to save hers. It had been terrible, she recalled. They didn't even know if he had made it through the rejuvination process. As the minutes went by, a sudden chill blew in the air. The Digidestined of Sincerity started to feel like someone's watching her. But those worries vanished just as they mysteroiusly appeared when she saw her date walking towards her.  
  
"Were you waiting long?" Leomon asked, presenting a small boquet of flowers.  
  
"Not at all." Mimi replied accepting the flowers. The pair walked towards their destination arm-in-arm.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Digitomomon's restaurant, certain Digimon were awaiting the arrival of the Digiworld's latest potential couple. "What's taking those two so long?!" Digitomomon cried. "I prepped up this entire candlelight dinner especially for them! It's going to be so romantic!"  
  
"Maybe they decided to sneak off somewhere." Agumon suggested.  
  
"No way!" Centarumon answered. "I've known Leomon for years; he's a complete gentleman. There's no way he would do something like that."  
  
"Here they come!" Gomamon cried. Everyone but Digitomomon hid as the subject of their conversation entered the establishment.  
  
"Good evening, Ma'am. Good Evening, sir. Welcome to my humble restaurant." Digitomomon greeted. "You table is all set. Enjoy your stay." The little egg digimon escorted the couple to a simple table decorated with a lit candle and some flowers. A few of the male patrons looked over with envy. Centarumon, Gomamon and Agumon glimsed at the couple from the kitchen.  
  
"What's happening?" Agumon asked Centarumon, who was the only one who was able to see what was going on.  
  
"Pipe down." Centarumon replied. "They'll hear us."  
  
Everything was going perfect. There he was, near the girl of his dreams, able to tell her all of the things he felt towards her. Nothing was going to ruin this night...or so he thought until a part of the restaurant wall nearly fell downn their heads. Everyone was in a state of panic as they rushed out of the building. "MY RESTAURANT!" Digitomomon cried. "WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!"  
  
"Then put it on my tab, egg boy." A gravelly voice called out. Leomon and Mimi turned to see the attacker, a strange Digimon wielding an odd scepter. "'Cause this is nothing compared to what I shall do to my arch nemesis." As the dust cleared, the attacker looked like Ogremon, but something was different; along with the usual loincloth, he was wearing a blue cloak with runic designs on the edges, his hair was tied back and the bone club he usually carried had small rattles attached at the top with the small crest.  
  
"Ogremon?!" Mimi asked. "What do you think you're doing?! And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?!"  
  
"It's not Ogremon." Leomon said. "That's his mega form, MageOgremon. He's more ruthless than ever and is very powerful. His Rune Orb attack has many damaging affects."  
  
"But...but how--"  
  
"Did I do it?" MageOgremon asked. "It's amazing what you could do with a simple energy boost. You see, during the reign of the Dark Masters, I was able to accquire something very interesting. It was one of Devimon's old spell books, thought to be lost when the Dark Masters took over. For years, I've tried to open it, but Devimon placed a spell on it; only the blackest of all hearts could open it. My desire to vanquish Leomon wasn't evil enough for me to open the book, nor could I fake wanting to overthrow the Dark Masters and take the Digiworld for myself. I needed to feel real darkness, real evil. Then I started to hunger for you. I was willing to have you at any cost, whether it was consentual or not. In that lust, I was able to open the book. It has some interesting stuff, such as a spell to make me digivolve to my most powerful form. Now I am an equal to Leomon, who can shift to his mega form as he pleases. That is, if you're still able to do so, old friend."  
  
"And if I can not?" Leomon asked, knowing full well that his ability to digivolve back and forth was obliterated the moment he rejuvinated.  
  
"Then taking the Elder Digidestined of Sincerity will be even easier, though probably not as satisfying." MageOgremon replied, launching a Rune Orb towards the couple. "Rune Orb!" They managed to dodge the blow.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her!" Leomon cried as MageOgremon prepared for another attack. The Viral cast a spell upon himself and appeared behind Leomon, who was surprised as his throat was grabbed.  
  
"Feel my superior strength, Leomon." MageOgremon mocked. "As you can see, you'll not be able to win against me in that mediocre Champion form of yours."  
  
"Stop it!" Mimi screamed. "Stop it, please! I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him!" MageOgremon cast another Rune Orb that broght Mimi to him.  
  
"Mimi, don't do it!" Leomon cried, looking at her with horrified eyes. "Whatever this monster wants, don't give it to him! My life isn't worth it."  
  
"It is to me." she replied. "My body's all he wants, Leomon."  
  
"Oh, I want more than that, little girl." MageOgremon said. "I'm planning to conquer the Digital World for myself, and then the human world afterwards. 'King MageOgremon' has a nice ring to it, don't you agree? And every king needs a queen, so your fidelity will be required as well."  
  
"If I give that to you, you promise you won't hurt Leomon?"  
  
"Cross my black heart and hope to delete."  
  
"You can't trust this monster!" Leomon cried. "He'll double-cross you the minute he has what he wants."  
  
"Now why would I want to destroy you, Leomon?" MageOgremon asked. "When I can have you watch as your precious lady succumb to my every whim? That's even more fun than deleting you, won't you agree?"  
  
"Terra Force!" A large ball of energy caused MageOgremon to let go of Leomon, who managed to get Mimi to a safe distance. The three figures looked up to see WarGreymon. Gomamon was able to send an emergency e-mail to the other Digidestined, who came as fast as possible.  
  
"Mimi!" Palmon called as she saw her partner. "Mimi, are you all right?"  
  
"We're just fine." Mimi replied. "But be careful, you guys! MageOgremon's a mega!"  
  
"She's right." Izzy said as he finished going over the statistics. "MageOgremon is an incredibly powerful Mega. We're going to need a lot of power for this job."  
  
"Not a problem." said Davis. "Imperialdramon can handle anybody."  
  
"Right!" the huge digimon agreed.  
  
"We also got MetalGarurumon." Matt said. "It's three against one."  
  
"Well, MageOgremon," Tai said. "You're outnumbered here. I suggest you leave."  
  
"I suppose a tactical retreat is required," MageOgremon started. "But not before I leave a little good-bye present. Rune Orb!" He then launched a powerful orb up to the sky, which separated into three separate orbs that knocked the Megas out and into their Rookie forms. Their respected partners looked on in shock. "Hahahahaha! Did you really think I was going to give up that easily?! I don't think so." He then teleported right next to Mimi and grabbed her from behind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important engagement that I must attend to." But as he was about to depart with the struggling Mimi...  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon launched a desperate attack from behind, which surprisingly took affect because MageOgremon let go of Mimi at impact. She rushed to Leomon's side. "If you think I'm going to let you take her, you're dead wrong." the lion growled to MageOgremon.  
  
"How...how is this possible?!" MageOgremon cried. "You're just a lousy Champion and I just took out three Megas.." Then it hit him. He just took out three Megas. That took a lot of power and he was feeling a little bit drained. It was going to take a lot of training and development before he could fight them easily. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." With that, he teleported away.  
  
"I'm sorry our date turned out to be a disaster." Leomon said to Mimi.  
  
"It's not that bad," she replied. "But what about MageOgremon?"  
  
"If he's anything like the old Ogremon, he won't give up until he has what he wants. As MageOgremon, his intelligence and his ambitions have skyrocketed. It's only a matter of time before he becomes stronger than ever." 


	2. Part 2

"I think it's a little late for that!" Tai called. "I mean, he was able to take our our strongest Digimon."  
  
"Yes, but it took most of his power to do so." Leomon answered. "We were lucky this time, but if what MageOgremon said is true and he does have a spellbook of Devimon's, then he could gain the strength to wipe out armies of Megas without even breaking a sweat."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'll talk to Gennai and see what we can come up with." Izzy said. "With any luck, we'll find a way to stop MageOgremon before he does some serious damage."  
  
"You do that, Izzy." Tai said. Palmon, meanwhile, noticed her partner's worry.  
  
"Don't worry," Palmon said to Mimi. "We'll make sure MageOgremon doesn't get his hands on you, I promise."  
  
"I know, Palmon." Mimi whispered. "I know."  
  
Later that night, Leomon escorted Mimi to the digital gate so she could return home. "I don't like the idea of leaving you someplace where I can't protect you." he said to her. "MageOgremon will do anything to get what he wants, and I mean anything."  
  
"Don't worry about me." Mimi replied. "I'll be okay. You just watch yourself, all right?"  
  
"Don't worry. The most hurt will be if I ever lost you. I couldn't bear that." They soon arrived at the gate. "Well, this is it. I hope I'll be able to see you again soon."  
  
"Okay, but no more battlefields, okay? They do such damage to my hair." Leomon had to laugh at her 'big complaint'.  
  
"Goodnight, Mimi." he said as he pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Leomon." They kissed. It was short, but sweet. As Mimi went through the digital portal, Leomon prayed to all the gods in existance that his beloved will be protected.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at a distant castle in the north, a weakened MageOgremon spied on the couple through an enchanted mirror. "One way or another," he vowed. "I will have my queen and rule the cosmos." He then proceeded to read an antiqued book whose thickness would've put 'War and Peace' to shame. One thing was for certain; the battle between the newest evil on the block wasn't over by a long shot. This war was just beginning.  
  
-fin 


End file.
